illutiafandomcom-20200214-history
Malice
Summary and guide Malice is a dungeon in Vita Genero which requires 200m sold to enter. It is inhabited by maliciously caped creatures called Capesters. The dungeon is made up by narrow tunnel paths leading in to bigger rooms where specific bosses can be found. Malice is a good place to look for upgrades to weapons and shields (only Swordsman and Priest can acquire shields from here) once 200m has been reached. Upon entering the dungeon you will find yourself in a small room with teleporters to each side. Up will let you exit the dungeon while the teleporters on the bottom will allow you to proceed further. Once through the teleporter you will likely find yourself aggroing Capesters, so if your HP fails you consider grouping up. The beginning of the dungeon is a narrow tunnel that snakes itself into a larger room where the first of the bosses resides: a yellow skeleton named Decaped. He will aggro along with the rest of the Capesters but his range is low. He has the chance of dropping Furious Fist Brace and Priests Resolution, a Fist shield and a Priest spell. Furthermore, he also drops the Capesters Belt, a Mana-regen belt equippable by all classes. Leaving the larger room of Decaped you will soon find yourself in another larger room where a red skeleton named Depants will be. He will not aggro with the Capesters and his range is low as well, making him no more of a threat than the Capesters you already will be fighting. He will drop Furious Claw and Eternal Flame Medallion, Fist and Mystic weapons. As you leave this room the density of Capesters usually increases quite dramatically. Two sets of walls of Alerted Capesters will block the path, surrounded by Ranged Capesters, Ghastly Capesters and regular Capesters. Breaking through both walls will bring you into the room of Deitemed, the third boss. He drops the Swordsman and Knave weapons Heavy Sword and Dragonscale Dagger. His room is usually packed with mobs. Proceeding downwards will lead you into the final room of the dungeon, the largest room heavily packed with Capesters and the final skeleton boss, Debossed. From him you can hope to find Bard and Priest weapons (Melodic Harp and Heavenly Cross). This sums up the general layout and skeleton bosses of Malice, however there is one more boss to be aware of going through this dungeon; a darkened Capester named Lonely Capester which can spawn anywhere in the dungeon. He will not move around and will not aggro unless attacked, but he is to be regarded with respect since he moves quickly and attacks faster than any other mob in here and will deal a staggering 30.000 damage to the average unarmored character. However, his drops are well worth the risk as he can drop a great Swordsman shield, Abrasive Shield, and a less-than-impressive-but-still-potentially-amazing Priest shield, Holy Dragon Shield. Monsters * Capester * Alerted Capester * Ranged Capester * Ghastly Capester Bosses * Decaped * Depants * Deitemed * Debossed * Lonely Capester Category:Locations